


He Likes to Watch

by StrangertoBluewaters



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangertoBluewaters/pseuds/StrangertoBluewaters
Summary: While on a starbase for repairs Michael discovers there's a lot about Captain Pike she didn't know.





	He Likes to Watch

He Likes to Watch

  


“Lie back,” Captain Pike gently encourages.

 

Okay, that’s easy enough. She’s already at the height of what she thinks is the highest he can bring her. She wasn’t sure how long he had been laid out at her side, kissing her and gently touching various parts of her body. All she knew was that he was suddenly sitting in a chair across from the foot of the bed, a leg bent over one knee and just staring at her.

 

Michael had sat up, obviously confused by whatever it was he was doing now. Men continued to surprise her. _He_ had yet to cease being... startling.

 

“Go on, trust me.” He says, his voice deep and even and she does trust him. So Michael lies back, but she can’t see him. All that remains are the sounds that surround her and the ceiling of his bedroom. Without meaning to she counts the lines on the ceiling, there was ten in total-

 

“Spread your legs.”

 

Wait- what? Surely he could just come over here and...

 

Sitting up again Michael eyes him squarely, he’s practically cast in shadow now. It was all very mysterious and she would be lying if it didn’t make her clench and want him nearer to her again.

 

But he was being uncharacteristically aloof,

 

“Why?” She asks him and he doesn’t let it hang in the air for long.

“Because I want you to.” A rather elementary answer.

“But-”

“Michael,” he gently interjects, slightly leaning forward in his chair his eyes highlighted by the low light and she trembles at the authoritative but soothing tone he uses, “Trust me.”

 

Taking a quiet deep breath she lies back again, props her knees up together and bites her lip when she slowly parts them,

 

“Further.” He commands, his voice low and rough.

 

A little more...

 

“Further.”

 

Michael sits up again but the look on his face is a warning: **_do it_ **. She sighs deeply and lies back again, her legs further apart this time and the small grunt he makes in the back of his throat assures her he’s pleased.

 

“How often do you touch yourself?” Really, of all the questions in the world...

“Well... not often if I’m being honest.” She replies, her throat is dry and she feels completely on display. God, why didn’t he just stay beside her and make love to her like she wanted?

 

What was the point of this game?

 

“Why not?” He raises the question with another clear answer,

“I have a roommate.”

“Not even in the shower, then?”

 

Michael’s lips close tightly. How did he know that? It was the few times she could be truly alone, under the hot spray of the water, getting herself off as quickly and quietly as possible. Such moments often included Captain Pike in her thoughts, seemed the fastest way to cum as of late.

 

“Some...sometimes.” She answers shakingly.

“Hmm.” Another grunted response, he might or might not be pleased, she isn’t sure.

 

“Touch yourself,” he orders and before she can sit up again in protest he continues, “over your panties. Just... tease yourself a little.”

 

She wants to argue with him but a strong part of her won’t let her.

 

Michael feels it under her skin, the pull and the desire. The _need_ to alleviate the pressure building up inside her. And he wants to watch her do that?

 

“Why don’t you come over here and help?” She suggests and a deep chuckle reverberates around her.

 

“Because,” he answers slowly. “Sometimes I like to watch.”

 

Wow. Okay, then... that seemed pretty final. Taking another slow inhale of breath she slides her hand over her bare tummy, her fingertips skimming the waistband of her panties quicker than she expected. She feels the tingle that comes up as her fingernails trace the edges, she closes her eyes.

 

Tracing over her mound she feels the ache to tilt her hips. She’s not used to doing this in a bed, let alone one so unfamiliar and with someone watching her. The object of her fantasies no less.

 

“Take your time,” he guides her.

 

Michael can’t reply to him, but she takes his advice. Gently cupping herself, slowly meeting the damn wetness at the center of her pussy and she inhales sharply when her thumb brushes over her swollen clit. God, it does feel good. It... feels better than before.

 

Chris had gotten her fairly worked up, she can still feel his hands sliding her pants off and kissing her mouth and her neck, grinding himself against her hip...

 

Michael props herself up a little on the pillows because if he was going to watch her then she wasn’t going to let this be one sided. She had a sneaking suspicion he might end up touching himself as well if he liked to watch so much.

 

She runs her fingers over herself for a few minutes, enjoying the way she teases herself, growing wetter at the thought of what this might be doing to him. Finally she begins peeling off her sopping panties and he raises a hand and she stops, what now?

 

“Leave them around your ankles. And remember, you’re in no rush,” he reminds her, his voice steady and she really wants to look at him but denies herself that, still feeling a little self conscious about the whole scene, but she’s also turned up to eleven. She leaves her navy blue panties around her ankles, stretching them as far as her legs are spread.

 

“Remember,” his voice paints her body red again, “I said play with yourself not fuck your cunt with your pretty fingers.”

 

Fuck him he did that on purpose because all she can think to do now is finger her dripping pussy. Instead, choosing to follow his lead, she gently flicks her clit, moaning softly as the tension continues to build.

 

She hears the tiniest movement, she thinks he’s leaning forward but she hasn’t opened her eyes yet,

 

“I can smell you from here,” he sounds almost astonished. “That’s it, good girl.”

 

She wants to scream at the way her body reacts to such condescending praise but she can’t find it in her. Instead her hips buck into her hand as his voice continues to slither across her,

 

“I bet you can’t wait to cum,” he says quietly. “I bet you’re aching to, huh?”

 

“Yes!” Michael releases the moan she’s been holding in, she hears him sigh and when she opens her eyes he’s already descending back into the shadows, fingers pressed to his temple, his eyes like lustful daggers slicing through her.

 

“Fuck yourself.” He commands, as evenly as if he were giving an order on the bridge; commanding, self assured, but laced with an erotic toxin she has no antidote for.

 

Not that she wants one.

 

Michael sighs happily as she finally presses a finger inside her dripping quim. Christ what a relief. But it’s not enough... she needs more. She feels empty, like a space inside her was missing.

 

She adds another finger, another moan, her head presses back into the soft pillows. They smell like him too and she inhaled sharply, wanting him beside her again, guiding her hand, replacing it with his own... or his mouth or his cock.

 

The faint sound of a zipper opening takes part of her focus again, breaking the undivided attention she had been bestowing on herself at his command.

 

Could she look? Surely by the heavy sigh he releases he’s taken this as the moment to touch himself... could she? He gazed so openly on her without shame.

 

And there was something sizzlingly hot about him jerking off to her.

 

Sitting up a little, legs still spread and her hand still moving steadily between her thighs she opens her eyes and she bites her already swollen lip.

 

Captain Pike sits before her, his hand inside his trousers, fisting his cock tenting the material with his hand. She can’t see it but judging by the look on his face- which she could only describe as wolffish- he was certainly enjoying her display.

 

Michael would never have surmised in a million years this could cause her such wild abandon.

 

The way he squeezed his cock, fisting it in firm strokes was almost as good as if he was planted to his balls inside her.

 

“Keep going,” he reminds her, his even voice now tight and raspy. “Keep fucking yourself.”

 

“Please... I need-“

“Shh,” He says soothingly. “I want to see you make yourself cum.”

 

Michael found her fire again, her hips continues to press upwards, diving her fingers deeper, trying to find that spot inside her that bounced pleasure waves off her skin.

 

She maintained eye contact for as long as she could. She felt it coming, it was just out of reach.

 

“I need more.” She whines and he smirks, finally releasing his cock entirely from his trousers.

 

Jesus, he planned to put that pink erection where?

 

His hand moves from root to tip, smearing the glob of pre cum that’s gathered there along the rest of his length.

 

“Cum for me, Michael,” Says Chris, slowing striking his dick in front of her. “Cum, and I’ll give you what you need.”

 

But Michael shakes her head, growing frustrated as he seemingly keeps her orgasm at bay without doing anything!

 

“Mercy...” She hardly remembers saying the word, but then she hears him rising and he’s at the side of the bed, his cock inches from her. Subconsciously she licks her lips and imagines what it might taste like...

 

She had never been an affinado of oral sex, having been on the receiving end of her encounters. She had never wanted to honestly.

 

But seeing his big cock stroked by his own hand in front of her, the pre ejaculate lubricating his palm... fuck, she wanted to.

 

“What do you want?” He asks her, as if the look on her face wasn’t answer enough. She removes her fingers and works furiously on her hard little clit, pulsing with her heart against her fingertips.

 

“I want you...”

“Yes?”

“Just fuck me.”

 

Chris runs a hand over her face, pushing his thumb against her bottom lip. She opens her mouth, sucking the digit inside, swirling it with her tongue.

 

He groans hard in his chest as if he’d been punched, his body shaking as he stops stroking himself, tearing his hand away.

 

“Cum for me and I will.” He says as if his thumb in her mouth was them shaking hands. “I know you can. Your pussy is aching to cum, your already almost there. Come on, imagine my cock filling your greedy, wet, little hole. Imagine it fucking you into the stars.”

 

Michael shudders at his words, his crude language, his delivery, his cock so close... his thumb still in her mouth.

 

Michael feels another rush of wetness, her eyes meet his and he takes his thumb from her mouth, taking it into own mouth to taste her, before putting that same hand back on his cock to stroke himself.

 

It does the trick, he’s about to offer encouragement again but the thought her saliva on his cock rockets her into a mind numbing tail spin as her orgasm grabs her and throws her over the cliff.

 

She’s torn from reality for a split second as her fingers rub and rub her clit so hard she wonders if she’s hurt herself. She feels a puddle beneath her, her knees have clamped down over her wrist, shaking and moaning quietly.

 

“If...” She swallows, “If you don’t fuck me I will pulverize you.”

 

Chris laughs and removes his pants, climbing into the bed beside her. She feels his naked cock against her hip. Her panties finally fallen onto one foot.

 

“I dunno,” he says and she narrows her eyes at him. “Seems to me you wanted something else a minute ago.”

 

Michael thinks back to how he obviously noticed she was licking her lips and staring at his dick only minutes ago.

 

Chris runs his hands over her naked body, leaning into her neck,

 

“If you want me to tie you down and fuck you till your blind I’ll happily obliged,” Michael reaches for him earnestly, he takes her hand, “but if you wanted to indulge your curiosity... I won’t complain.”

 

His makes her take his cock in her small hand, her fingers wrapping around his thick girth instinctively and he moans at her trembling touch.

 

Damn it.

 

“How much can I... _indulge_?” She asks raising a brow.

 

Chris moans again as she gives him the first stroke and the second, dragging her dangerous hand at a slow agonizing pace. He’s watching her with dark eyes, so sinthalating, burning deep holes into her core.

 

Fuck, she’s this morbid combination of innocent and femme fatale. He was more than aware of her physical combat prowess. But Goddamn she’s an insatiable little vixen when she wants to be.

 

But he wonders... did she know?

 

“Is that ok?” Michael asks, and he has his answer.

“A little tighter.” He suggests and when she follows his request, more than a little to the letter, he grabs her shoulder for support.

 

It was good, _too_ good. God, he’s already been on the edge since before they entered his quarters.

 

It had started with running into her at the bar on starbase 6. She was out of uniform, a flowing dress he could picture dancing in a breeze, and at first it had been out of character. But she had explained she had been stood up by Tilly, the young ensign was held up at a conference with Lt. Stamets. Michael decided to use her time to order a Shirley Temple and get some work done.

 

_“Can I join you?” Pike asked, he’s finished meeting with the engineers, Disco will be back to tip top shape with plenty of time for him to get a little R &R. _

 

_“Please,” Michael gestured to the stool beside her, her hand pushing the PADD away._

 

_A surprisingly tall Andorian approaches the pair, eyeing him with that same Adorian suspicion._

 

_“What’s your poison?” The tall blue, female Andorian asks._

_“Scotch.”_

 

_She grunts and moves away._

 

_“Friendly.” He comments and Michael smiles, raising her own drink._

_“She didn’t even know who Shirley Temple was.” She sipped and he smiled._

_“Darling of the silver screen era.” He thanked the Andorian as she passed him his drink._

 

 _Michael is surprised. Most men wouldn’t admit to know anything about child actors of a long forgotten time who starred in such films like_ Little Princess, Little Miss Marker and Little Colonel, _frankly anything with the word_ Little _in the title._

 

_“How do you know?” He asked her, she swirls the red liquid in her cocktail glass, thinking._

_“My foster mother made me one when I was a girl and I delved into the world of the silver screen.”_

 

_“I didn’t know you were so sentimental.” Pike said casually, as surprised as she was._

_“I find it fascinating how humans have evolved what they perceive as entertainment. You?”_

 

_Pike relaxes a bit more, his collar coming a little undone. For some reason she finds herself following the hand that trails the zipper down maybe two inches..._

 

_“My mom is a big movie buff,” he answered, staring at his scotch thoughtfully. “Most of my childhood was filled with the Moving Tall Tales, as my father called them.”_

 

_He takes his first sip, stopping a moment to grunt a small sarcastic laugh._

 

_“Your relationship with your father sounds tenuous.” Said Michael, realizing they had much in common in that sense. Pike meandered, resting his fingers over the rim of his glass._

 

_“Complicated, tenuous,” he said with an air of regret. “Either way. It was interesting.”_

_“I seem to recall you describing it as confusing.” Michael reminded him and he smirked, looking towards her._

 

_“I forgot, you don’t miss a beat.”_

_“I doubt you would be as confident in me if I did.”_

 

_The conversation continued from there. He told her about Mojave, about Tango. She confessed she had never been on a horse let alone near one and he promised to change that one day. Eventually it delved into a more personal nature as the Andorian topped off his scotch and made Michael another Shirley Temple._

 

_Chris knew he wasn’t getting drunk, he had no interest in being tanked. He was however increasingly more interested in Michael Burnham than he had before. She didn’t lack a sense of humor, she could relax and be at ease when she wanted to. He realized it was a poise she cultivated and protected, only when she deemed it appropriate did the armor come off._

 

_He found he liked this side of her... every side of her was becoming more and more appealing._

 

_“Why are you afraid?” He asked her, teasingly reaching out to touch her wrist and she moved back, encouraging the chase neither was completely aware was even taking place._

 

_“I’m not afraid,” Michael defends and he shakes his head, fingers resting on his chin._

_“It’s just an animal.” He argues and neither notice the Andorian bartender watching them keenly._

 

_“A very large animal with the ability of causing serious injury.” She rebutts._

_“Why, Michael Burnham, I had no idea something like a horse could strike such fear into you.”_

 

_A groan breaks their eye contact, banter and quite frankly the flirtatious mood. The Andorian has been watching them do this dance for an hour. It was getting old._

 

_“Can I help you?” Chris asked as politely as he could._

_“Honestly, yes,” the tall blue woman leans her hands on the bartop. “If this doesn’t end with the greatest night of passion of your lives then consider me unimpressed with these archaic... mating rituals.”_

 

_Michael flushed immediately, totally taken aback. Pike tried to save the moment,_

 

_“I’m sorry?” And it fell flat and failed epically._

 

 _“Dilated pupils,” the Andorian points out matter of factly. “Redness around the neck and face. Your posture in particular,_ Captain _,” she gestures with her hand up and down. “You’ve swiveled closer to her in the last fifteen minutes. And you,” it was Michael’s turn. “Leaning against the bar to give the better appearance of cleavage, toying with your hair, biting of your bottom lip. I may not be a Starfleet Captain or xeno anthropologist but I’m a bartender and, darlings, I’ve seen it all.”_

 

_Chris can’t really say she’s wrong or right. Frankly, he had thought it had been relatively harmless. But when your own subconscious has been screaming at you to make a move and you don’t he supposed it came out in different ways._

 

_“So,” the bartender says, seemingly less irritated. “Why don’t you two kids wander off and do what you’ve been thinking about. Or... thought about.”_

 

_The Andorian wanders off to serve newer patrons. It’s then Michael realizes how crowded it’s gotten. It’s late, she should-_

 

_“Walk you to your quarters?” He asked, clearing his throat and in hopes to sweep away the utterly suffocating tension. Michael doesn’t want to decline his polite, albeit strained, offer. Who knows when they’ll have time like this again to... talk. Be comfortable, be people._

 

_“Thank you.” She said, he lifted his hand and she accepts it after a minute moment as he helped her off her stool._

 

_Inside the turbolift he turns to her,_

 

_“Level?” He asked and she shakes her head, trying to remember because after everything the informed bartender had said she was a little distracted. In truth she had thought about Captain Pike in more than a platonic way._

 

_“Twelve.” She answers and he makes a “ah” sound. “You too?” Her eyes straight ahead._

_“Yeah.”_

 

_The turbolift doors close silently, but she swears it feels like she’s been trapped inside a cavern of endless possibilities. Deeper into the rabbit hole she goes._

 

_Fuck it._

 

_“Captain,” she turned to him fully. “She wasn’t... wrong.”_

 

_For a moment Chris is totally caught off guard in a crossfire of too much information at once despite so few words. Four words to be exact. But shit that was one hell of a confession. They were at level seven when the doors opened and three Tellarites entered, speaking amongst themselves, hardly noticing the two human beings now backed into the corner of the lift._

 

_The computer announces the lift was proceeding after the group commanded their level which was ten. Michael hated that they were now even closer, that their tension had very little room to expand. He swallowed and decided that if they couldn’t speak he could get better confirmation another way._

 

_Perhaps it was risky or ludicrous of him but it’s what came to mind._

 

_Michael tensed when she felt the barest amount of touch. Glancing with just her eyes to her right hand she saw his fingertips barely brushing her skin, she sighs quietly to herself to save face._

 

_She can’t possibly be seen getting aroused in front of Tellarite dignitaries. God, Sarek would hear about it._

 

_When Chris feels no resistance his fingers subtly travel to the inside of her palm, lightly caressing the thin sensitive skin there and he feels her shiver. Well, that was one answer. She physically wanted him and had so much as she said she was interested in... something._

 

_Suddenly the image of her flowing dress in a gentle, warm breeze was replaced with a wanton image of her sprawled on his bed, keening and begging him to make love to her. It’s hand found him so suddenly he was almost startled by his own reaction to it. Shit, where did that come from?_

 

_He was further emboldened by her reaction when her own fingers traced the inside of his palm._

 

_Damn it. If these Tellarites weren’t in the fucking turbolift- well, no sooner had he thought such a thing did Providence smile upon him and the doors to level ten opened and the three alien subjects departed without so much as a hello or goodbye._

 

_He grips her hand and does everything in his power not to haul her against him and simply have his way with her._

 

_“Are you sure?” He asked instead, remaining first and foremost a gentleman._

_Michael’s eyes met his with a glassy intensity that made him weak at the knees. Jesus she was beautiful. Why had it taken him so long to notice that? Had this attraction always been there? The mission at hand had taken precedence, then finding Spock then everything else in between like running a starship that wasn’t technically his._

 

_Everything had gotten in the way._

 

_“I am.” She confesses and the turbolift dings, level twelve._

 

_Now or never. Man or mouse... was he going to do the right and honorable thing and tell her they shouldn’t, that they should leave it as just unresolved sexual tension brought about by a few drinks in him and her being... well, completely sober and completely unobtainable._

 

_They step out of the turbolift, the corridor empty, he’s still holding her hand._

 

_“Mine’s just...” he trailed off and she nods, following his lead. It felt awkwardly exciting._

 

_He leads them to his quarters and they step into darkness. Michael waits inside, unsure of what to do. It was all so unexpected and completely unplanned. She preferred having a plan. She felt safe in knowing the when, where and why. It went back to her Vulcan upbringing._

 

_Having no plan was illogical at it’s finest._

 

_Captain Pike seemed to be having similar feelings. He was torn between wanting to kiss her senseless to wanting to simply watch her._

 

_“Is the- the light ok?” He asked dumbly and he shook his head, feeling stupid for asking._

 

_Instead, thankfully, Michael smiles and nods sensing his concern._

 

_“Your quarters seem... vast.” She adds and she chews the inside of her cheek._

_“Thank you.” He said and the awkward pause followed appropriately._

 

_Sensing she wasn’t going to make the first move he decided to. Like before in the turbolift, he challenged himself. See what she’s comfortable with. She’s just a cold stream... no, she’s warm._

 

_His hands move to her shoulders, sweeping over the small cotton sweater she wears over her dress._

 

_“May I?” He asked and she gives him the ok and he slips it down off her arms, folding it neatly before setting it on a chair. Next he touches her face her eyes close on their volition. She’s sensitive to him, the way his fingers tickle her ears, the way the hairs on the back of her neck stand up._

 

_The gooseflesh that follows as she shivers when he moves closer._

 

_But Chris doesn’t take the next logical step, he doesn’t kiss her. He’s simply fascinated and completely drawn by her body’s reaction to him. It was a turn on to know a woman enjoyed the way you touched her but that woman being Michael seemed to only heighten his desire for her._

 

_“You’re so... haunting.” He exclaims quietly, almost tripping over the word and she opens her eyes, hooded and clouded and she smiles shyly at him, her eyes disappearing from his own for a moment. He feels her hands finally move, touching his waist._

 

_“Thank you.” She answers as if she’s been waiting for him to say it, to say something, all this time... waiting. Wanting, needing him. He feels clumsy in comparison to her._

 

_Chris lowers his head and she’s rising up only a little to meet him. His lips graze hers and yet he still holds back, forcing his eyes open to watch the expression on her face, her own eyes closed. He didn’t want to waste their time but he didn’t want to cut to the chase so quickly. He didn’t realize how striking her presence really was._

 

_Swallowing he makes another pass over her lips, she feels eager to explore him but he remains solid in his place. When the third kiss is firmer and lingering she whines at his retreat. And it was the noise that finally unmade him._

 

_His arm is around her waist and his mouth is hot and yearning against her own. The sudden change in his temperment hit her like a tornado. His mouth was demanding and she willingly gives in, allowing him sweet access to her tongue as his traces the inside of her._

 

_Michael is pressing herself against him entirely, needing to feel the sturdy strength that lies beneath skin and bone._

 

_He lifts her easily, her shoes falling from her feet as her legs wrap around his waist, feeling the turgid length of his manhood rising to meet her core beneath the folds of her dress. When she opens her eyes he’s moving, she sees the room they were in disappear behind him as he takes her mouth again._

 

_In his cabin the bed is large and spacious and she’s overwhelmed for a split second before his hands find the ties at her back, quickly working them through their holes and spreading it apart with his hands. Those capable, perfect hands._

 

_Michael squeals helplessly when he finally relieved her of her dress. It had required no bra and she hadn’t minded going without. Neither did Chris apparently. He lays her out, making sure she’s comfortable and safe before he joins her on the bed. His hand cups her breast under her rib cage and she presses her mouth to his open collar._

 

 _She had never felt so envious of other women before who had so easily and without shame or embarrassment gone to the beds of men like Christopher Pike. God, she found herself jealous of the women he_ had _slept with. He was attentive and eager, but he wasn’t trying to show off his sexual prowess. He was anointing her skin with his lips and she felt blessed to be a part of this._

 

_Their lips attached, their bodies pressed tight and locked into place with one another, his cups her pussy over her panties, softly moaning into her mouth at the wetness he finds there. She was incredibly responsive, moving against his hand and whimpering in hushed tones._

 

_He loved listening to her, feeling her, smelling her. He wanted to drag his tongue along the seam of her pussy, dip his tongue inside her, have her cum in his mouth again and again. Fuck, he felt like a ragged animal._

 

_The closer he brought her with his fingers to paradise the louder she grew. Her body was beginning to tense, he felt it was coming soon, toying with her clit using the fabric of her panties as friction._

 

_“Ah, yes.” She moaned, her hand reaching his wrist to show him the way she liked it._

 

_Then the thought came to him and he stops and she whines, a look of confusion on her face..._

 

When Chris feels Michael’s mouth envelop the tip of his cock his head falls back and he swallows thickly, breathing heavily through his nose. His hand finds her neck. She’s a beginner but he wasn’t complaining.

 

“Ok?” She asks again, looking at him from her sitting position on the bed.

“Just...”

“I don’t mind advice.” She assures him with a smile. Damn it, haunting indeed. The image of Michael Burnham sitting before him with her hand on his cock was not one he would forget.

 

“Lick the underside when you go down again, breathe through your nose. And... you’re not gonna hurt me.” He says, brushing her cheek with his thumb. Michael nods, taking his words to her and committing them to memory.

 

Once Michael had the basic logistics down there was only one thing left to do: put it to practice.

 

When she sinks down on his cock again Chris releases another heavy groan and he thinks something every man thinks when a beautiful woman is giving them head: _this is really happening_.

 

Michael was indeed a fast learner, stroking what she couldn’t fit in her mouth with one hand as she lavished the rest of him with her hot mouth. She seemed utterly fascinated with the tip, sucking eagerly on it before running her tongue along the entire length.

 

“Shit,” he grunts, he pushes lightly on her shoulder and she sits back. “Just... a second.”

 

Michael feels a swell of pride, he bends down over her kissing her warmly on the mouth, the heat of his tongue against her causes another rush of liquid to seep through her body.

 

He’s coming towards her more, unable to break the kiss as he moves easily between her legs. She knows what’s coming next, she’s ready and she’s been ready for him. He reaches down, sliding his cock along her pussy and moaning softly when he feels how easily he could just slide into her and he uses her own wetness to coat himself.

 

But he still tortures her and himself, only entering a little at a time.

 

Every inch he lowers into her Michael feels herself stretching to accommodate him. She releases a meek cry, surprised that despite how wet and ready she is for him there is still some pain that accompanies his entry. Biting his lip he takes his time, making sure that her discomfort doesn’t last long.

 

“Good?” He croaks when he’s reached the end of his length into her and Michael is wiggling her hips a little in hopes of feeling a little more comfortable, but he stops her by grabbing her hip and keeping her pinned to the bed. “Stop.” He’s shaking and she realizes her movements must have felt very different to him. “Fuck... you feel perfect.”

 

Under normal circumstances Michael would’ve told him perfection was impossible but at the current moment she didn’t care what words he used to describe her. She felt utterly connected to him, not just physically, emotionally too. He pulls his hips back and experiments with a small thrust. Her legs immediately go around his waist, pulling him further in.

 

He gives her a few more slow, shallow thrusts, each time her breath hitches and scrapes against his neck, her hands moving to his broad shoulders needing to hold him. They’re as close as they can be and she can’t seem to get enough of him.

 

After a couple of minutes of shallow, slow love making he moves a leg over his shoulder meeting her eyes in a furious match of daring and double daring. She needs more and he wants to give that to her more than anything. With a minuscule nod of her head she lets him know he doesn’t need to hold back anymore, she’s not going to snap under the pressure.

 

And the threat of pulverizing him is still very real.

 

Chris pulls back, nearly completely out of her, before driving back in with a force that moves her up the bed planting her firmly in the garden of pillows behind her. Her leg tightens over his shoulder as he sets the pace, his cock piercing her and the heat from his organ coupled with her own creates within her an almost volcanic eruption beginning to swirl inside of her.

 

The crude squelching noise made by their pelvis’ slamming into one another is not a sound Michael ever thought she would even remotely find sexy. But then again she was discovering plenty of new things she didn’t know her body was capable of.

 

Captain Pike gave new meaning to a lot of things. She had had good sex, maybe even great sex. But... this was cosmos apart from anything she had experienced before.

 

Chris slows again before stopping entirely, catching his breath while simultaneously littering her neck, shoulders and breasts with his lips. Michael leans into his face more, his cheeks are flaming hot against her mouth. He slowly removes his cock from her pussy, gently urging her onto her side where he lays himself out behind her, his thick arms coming up and holding her against him.

 

Michael whimpers as he makes another entry this time without the slow, tantalizing slide. Instead he thrusts himself in and doesn’t give her a moment. Not that she really needed one. She didn’t want him to stop again. She raises her hand behind her, grabbing onto his neck, her nails biting just lightly in his skin and he groans hard against her neck as his hips slam his cock into her again and again.

 

It’s punishing and perfect and it feels so good it hurts. Chris finds her clit again with the blunt tips of his fingers, rubbing it hard into circles and the pleasure is so great she can barely vocalize it. Somewhere along the way of this position he’s gotten her on her belly, his hand still wedged under her belly and the bed, flicking her nub and she swears she cums at least three times from it.

 

He feels her clenching around his aching dick, he feels her cum but he wants more from her. He knows she can handle it. He leans over her, biting at her earlobe. He stops his harassment of her swollen clit, knowing she can cum without the stimulation of his hand but making sure her mound hits the bed every time he pumps into her, grinding the little ball of nerves against the blanket.

 

She’s bent in such a way her chest is practically on the bed too. He’s not going to last much longer. Honestly he’s surprised he didn’t cum the moment her mouth wrapped itself around his cock. Michael clenches her abused pussy again and again, feeling the way it tightens around the hard length inside her.

 

The bed abraiding her clit sends Michael into another tight, mind spinning, body numbing orgasm and she cums so hard she thinks she’s wet herself for a moment. He grips her hips tighter and tighter and with a ragged, animalistic groan he’s cumming inside her, he hand slamming into the space beside her head, his hips moving on their own now because he’s let go of the wheel and instinct is the new driver.

 

Michael is whimpering shallowly, holding onto the covers so tight her fingers are numb. In her other hand she feels him travel, taking her hand in his. Chris at least had the mind not to fall over her and crush Michael. Instead he sits back a little, still planted inside her. Still... shit, was he still hard? It wasn’t going down. His brain was a bit on overload, attempting to reset itself.

 

Fuck, he wishes he didn’t feel a sense of ego or pride looking at her sweaty back, rising and falling in hard panting breaths, with his cock still jutting out inside her covered with her cum and his own, her hips already bruising from his grip.

 

As slowly as he had begun he gently begins removing his cock from her cunt, groaning at the loss of such warmth and he collapsed beside her on his back. She’s looking at him, just staring just... reaching out and touching his sweaty chest and he runs his fingers over her back and over her perfect ass.

 

“You... you’re still-”

“I noticed.” He says with an unbelievable laugh. He sees out of the corner of his eye an almost impish smile, coy and planning. “What?”

 

Biting her lip she moves closer to him again, kissing his neck and licking the space on his collarbone and he cries out a little higher than he would’ve liked when she wraps her hand around him again. He tries to stop her but in spite of his dick being so sensitive and prone he can’t find it in him to completely remove her hand from him.

 

“Shh,” she whispers in his ear and her breath tickles something in him. “Let me.”

 

Chris doesn’t argue again as her hand moves firmly over him.

 

“I want to see it,” she tells him and fuck her voice is so sexy. “I want to taste it.”

 

Alarm bells go off in his head and before he can remember the English language she’s moved between his legs, her hand still gripping him tightly. And he finally gives in as she plants her mouth over his engorged dick. Her purpose is obvious, to get him to cum. The time for foreplay and fooling around was over, she was on a mission from God now. Apparently that meant to drain him of the cum in his balls and his soul.

 

Chris can only lie there, mildly guiding her movements with a hand on her head and it’s not long before he feels the inevitable building.

 

“Michael,” he whispers, panting and she responds by moaning around his cock, her round little ass in the air as she sucks him down. “I’m... it’s _coming_.” He warns her just in case she decides to change her mind and the words had been out in the air and the open for seconds before he feels the first rush, then the second and he’s moaning brokenly as he cums inside her warm little mouth.

 

He hears and even feels her choke for a moment before she actually starts swallowing and fuck... he’s never felt so undone before.

 

When all is said and done they lie back together, his arm around her, absently playing with a curl on her curl.

 

“That was certainly one way of... getting things out in the open.” Michael comments, her hand folded over his hand and he chuckles.

 

“Yeah.”

“What do we do now?” She asks him and he shrugs a shoulder.

“I’ve personally never been in this situation before.” He admits.

 

Michael snuggles lower in his chest and into the bed.

 

“Baby steps.” Michael says simply she feels him nod.

 

Then something flits across her mind and she looks up at him.

 

“You like to watch?” She asks him and he smiles, his cheeks turning red again.

“It’s... a thing.” He says and she hears the tiredness in his voice. He orders the lights to dim to five percent. Wrapping his arms around her from behind she presses her back into his chest.

 

“Sweet dreams, Christopher.” She whispers, using his name for the first time.

“Sweet dreams, Michael.”


End file.
